mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Sam DeStefano
Samuel "Mad Sam" DeStefano, Jr. (1909 - 1973) was an Italian-American mobster, political fixer, loan shark, contract killer and veteran hitman who became the most powerful, notorious and feared loan shark in America, and one of the deadliest assassins in the Chicago Outfit. DeStefano is considered by the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) to be one of the deadliest criminals of all time. He is unquestionably one of the most murderous gangsters in American history. He was described by the late Chicago-based FBI Supervisory Special Agent Bill Roemer, who investigated the Chicago Outfit for over two decades as "the worst torture-murderer in history" and "one of the most vicious, sadistic and dangerous criminal's who has ever lived" Fearsome Reputation DeStefano was one of the most powerful and feared mobsters in Chicago, a formidable loan shark and political fixer who reportedly had many cops, judges and politicians in his pocket. Over the years he gained immense political power and his reach and influence extended to prominent politicians, district attorneys, U.S. attorneys, federal judges, city officials, government officials, senators, congressmen, alderman, councilmen, and law enforcement officers. He manipulated the courts, law enforcement and local government in the State of Illinois, fixing hundreds of cases for his fellow Chicago Outfit members. He was infamous for being one of the most dangerous gangsters in America, single-handedly murdering more than 1,000 people on the orders from the Chicago Outfit bosses. He was a prolific, ruthless and much-feared hitman, brutal enforcer, powerful loan shark, vicious killer, and a sadistic psychopath who was widely feared amongst his Outfit associates and was even feared by local law enforcement as well for all of his terrifying reputations as an incredibly dangerous, brutal, bloodthirsty, barbaric and psychotic man who enjoyed brutally torturing people and killing people. DeStefano was so ruthless, dangerous and feared that his rivals and law enforcement were afraid to go after him. He reportedly would murder people's entire families, killing anyone in a heartbeat, and his ruthlessness was not limited to criminals - he didn't hesitate to kill cops, federal agents, judges, lawyers, women or even children. He had an infamous underworld reputation for viciousness, ferocity and sadism. He was notorious for committing brutal murders and inflicting gruesome torture on his victims, killing them slowly and excruciatingly. He committed some of the most unspeakable, brutal and horrific atrocities and murders in American history. He committed murders and atrocities that even had law enforcement petrified. He is considered to be one of the most murderous criminals of all time. DeStefano allegedly killed as many as 3,000 people for his own pleasure and on orders from the Chicago Outfit bosses. "Mad Sam" DeStefano was known for being capable for unspeakable and horrific acts of brutal violence, and always tortured his victims for hours and even days before murdering them. DeStefano was a serial rapist as much as he was a cold-blooded killer, he was a notorious rapist, and would often kidnap an attractive young women or multiple women and viciously rape them for a period of a few days for his own personal demented pleasure, and would force them into prostitution or kill them afterwards. Which disgusted many Chicago Outfit members. He would sometimes go to a local bar and publicly rape young pretty women in a bar full of men for the purpose of displaying his immense power, and becuase of his formidable reputation as a brutal hitman and powerful soldier for the Chicago Outfit, no man in the bar did a thing to stop it or called the police, fearing that they would be killed or thier families would be killed. DeStefano's bizzare and psychotic behavior esculated over the years, and even followed him home. When his wife would make him angry in anyway, he would kidnap a man off of the street at gun point and bring him to his house and force his wife to have sex with the man at gun point, and would murder the man afterwards. DeStefano would often go to his farm that he owned and watch the pigs for hours, he always said to his underlings that he bought the farm and pigs just so he can kill people and feed them to the pigs and watch them eat. DeStefano once peed on one of his lawyers for making him angry. The Devil Himself DeStefano was allegedly a devil worshipper, and he allegedly prayed to the devil in demonic tounges. He was a sadist, and one of his close associates who worked for him as a hitman Frank Cullotta stated that "Sam was a killing machine with no soul, he loved and enjoyed savagely and mercilessly torturing people so much that he would foam out of the mouth while doing it and pray to the devil in tounges. He was a homicidal maniac, he was a psychopath and just a very sick and deranged guy, i saw him kill alot of people, and i saw him rape alot of young women and even teenged girls, ive seen him physically abuse his wife and mistresses, and ive seen him brutally and horrifically tortured to death hundreds and hundreds of people, probably atleast a thousand people ive seen him torture and kill. Ive never seen anybody in my life so evil, demented and vicious, he is the epitome of pure evil, if you look up evil on the dictionary his face would be right there, he is the devil himself, and if thats not the devil then i dont know who or what is. They didnt call him "Mad" Sam for nothing, he was the worst of the worst, theres nobody in history of the world that could surpass him when it comes to being a serial killer, nobody could ever surpass him as far as being evil, crazy and vicious. I thought i was bad, i mean i am a killer, ive killed people, ive tortured people, ive killed people for Sam DeStefano on his orders, ive killed on the orders from the Chicago Outfit bosses, but im a saint compared to Sam DeStefano. He makes ted bundy look like a girl scout. Sam DeStefano was far more evil and vicious then every serial killer in the world combined, he was a million times worse than Ted Bundy and Jeffrey Dahmer. He was in my opinion the most evil and ruthless man who has ever lived. He was the worst human being ever, he was an animal, he was pure evil, he was stone-cold evil, he was the worst evil that anybody in the world could ever know or see. He was literally much worse than Satan himself." DeStefano was well known for being a serial killer, sociopath, loose-cannon, sadist, sexual deviant, rapist, psychopath, and savage, and was widely infamous for being an extremely lethal, cold-blooded and ferocious loan shark who would ruthlessly torture and brutally kill anybody who didnt pay him back his loan money on time. DeStefano was fearless and would go after and kill absolutely anybody if anyone crossed him. It was this reputation as a homicidal maniac and a psychopathic killer that prevented DeStefano from ever being promoted from associate to a made member of the Outfit because the top Outfit bosses thought he was too mentally unstable and unhinged. In the late 1960s, Destefano was regarded by the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) as "one of the deadliest criminal's in the world" and as "the most murderous gangster in America". Enormous Wealth and Power DeStefano was the Chicago Outfit's most ruthless and feared hitman. Despite DeStefano's extremely violent and saditic nature and his reputation for being a psychotic killer, he was an immense money-maker for the Chicago Outfit, and was raking in hundreds of millions of dollars a year for the Outfit, and controlled a $50 million a year loan sharking operation, and a $300 million a year numbers racket and bookmaking operation. For over two decades, Destefano was a multi-millionaire, and just three years before his death he became a billionaire worth more than a billion dollars. He was an extremely rich and powerful man with immense political reach and powerful friends within the government and law enforcement. DeStefano was making a personal income of over a half a billion dollars a year from loan sharking, drug trafficking, extortion, prostitution, pornography, sex trafficking, bookmaking, numbers and protection racket operations. He had a staggering net worth of roughly $2 billion in 1973 before his death, making him at the time one of the richest gangsters in America (his net worth of $2 billion is equivalent to an estimated $12.4 Billion as of 2019) his immense fortune was left to his wife and children. Homicidal Maniac DeStefano participated in one of the most brutal and infamous murders in U.S. history, that of William "Action" Jackson. Jackson was a bookmaker and enforcer for the Chicago Outfit who it became rumored was an FBI informant. As a result Jackson was snatched from the streets and brutally tortured to death over the period of four days, at one point being hung by a meat-hook in his rectum, he had a cattle prod used on his genitalia, he was even horrifically burnt all over his body by a blow-torch, ferociously beaten with brass knuckles, he was even viciously stabbed over 113 times with ice picks, and slit his throat with bayonets. Death DeStefeno was murdered in 1973 due to a rumor of his becoming a government informant, however the rumor was false, DeStefano was facing a long prison term over an old murder case and it seemed as if he was not in a disposition to do the time. DeStefano was shot-gunned in his garage. It was rumored that Anthony Spilotro DeStefano's former protege and DeStefano's older brother Mario DeStefano were the assailant's, though no one was ever formally charged with the murder. Ironically Spilotro was himself murdered in 1986. In Popular Society A fictive version of DeStefano, Mad Sal D'Onofrio, appears in the 1995 James Ellroy novel American Tabloid. Mad Sal is also a loan shark and notorious for his violent ways. He serves as an informant for one of the primary characters, F.B.I. agent Ward Littel. D'Onofrio also meets an early and violent end, though his death occurs in the early 60s setting of the book, not as it occured in reality in 1973. Category:Chicago Outfit Category:Murdered Mobsters